The perpetually moving seas constitute an unlimited source of potentially usable energy. Such a source is conceivably available for use without fear of depletion. Further, the endless motion and the moving waters, particularly those adjacent to a shore, represent vast amounts of potential power if it can be harnessed and controlled.
While this readily available energy is presently extracted and utilized to a minor extent, the major portion remains unharnessed. Once a wave washes onto a shore, its potential energy is, for all practical purposes, dissipated.
Toward capturing at least some of this otherwise lost energy represented by an ocean's wave motion, the present system is provided. The instant system thus comprises a safe and relatively desirable means for constantly monitoring and extracting at least a portion of the ocean's wave power. Without such extraction, the power would be completely dissipated by waves breaking on the shore, and lost.
The wave conversion system herein described functions basically in a floating attitude at the water's surface. Operably, it comprises at least two, and preferably a series of floats, adjacent of which are pivotally connected along a common edge.
Relative pivotal movement between said adjacently hinged units in response to a wave passing thereunder is translated into physical movement. The latter in turn actuates a motion accumulator. Thereafter, said accumulations can be immediately converted into a usable energy form, or transmitted to a central accumulator for conversion to an alternate energy form.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide means for harnessing potential power represented by wave movement at an ocean's surface. A further object is to provide means for continuously monitoring and extracting potential power as the wave moves toward a shore. A still further object is to provide a floatable, articulated marine structure which is capable of responding to movement of an offshore body of water and converting such movement into a usable energy form.